Phoenix
by emmiez
Summary: What if you were immortal? Was it as wonderful as said to be? As a being of immortality, it was anything but wonderful. This is my version of Luminary Uprise, I was given permission years ago for the story. It is told from the point of view of my OC. It talks of torture/blood/death.


What would you do if you were immortal? There were stories of the greatness of the life never ending. It sounded like a way to never be alone. It was the miracle of medicine. As a species that had only one weakness and lived forever, it was a lonely trail.

The Phoenix was a mystical being that would burn to ashes and be reborn. A single tear could heal any life threatening wound. There was a time where it was common to meet a Phoenix. Then people found that there was a gun that could kill a Phoenix for good. I am the last full-blooded Phoenix in existence. I destroyed the gun and threw it into a world that no one could survive. Not even I could retrieve the gun.

I spent hundreds of years running from the greedy hands. That was until the greediest of them all managed to catch me. I was trained to never respond to torture for our tears. Not even if it meant the death of a world. I was brought to fight until my last breathe.

This one man seemed to research a Phoenix to the roots. Every weakness or pressure point of my screams were enacted for decades. I became his pet. I was stripped of my feathers and my bare skin of my true form was burned until I burned myself to death.

I was his experiment. My blood could make him young for years, but it would never last long. He needed a new vessel. My blood could be deadly poison to certain humans. The generation for Keyblade Master was a match.

He was affected by my blood, meaning he could never take my blood again. If I could trick him, I could let him take my blood and watch him die. It would be at the cost of a good man, but it was needed to stop this evil man. I could probably find a way to save him, but it was unlikely.

I told the man of a match to him, how he could use less blood and stay younger and more powerful this way. Of course he didn't believe me at first. He started to create the X-Blade. He used some of my blood to continue, but it separated into two beings. A blonde and a black haired boy.

I suffered more years of torture before He succeeded into absorbing the boy. It was stopped though when he tried to walk closer to me, but it was as though he knew my blood was poison.

"Stupid bird!" I was electrocuted, resulting in death and then my rebirth. I panted angrily as I looked at the younger man.

When he left me alone long enough, I started to cut my arms into large gashes. I did this until the floor was flooded with my blood and my cage was covered. He could not touch me without touching my blood.

It turned out while I had the time to do this, He was creating monsters above the room. A being with no Heart. I knew it would be no luck as the blood would have no effect to him now.

I was forced to my true form, the castle shook with my screeches. I tried to yell for help, but the only thing they heard was my screech. I was in too much pain for a human voice.

It was months later when someone finally came downstairs that wasn't Him. I whimpered tiredly and bloody from my cage. The tall pink haired man seemed revolted from the scene of my blood everywhere. I barely noticed the blonde woman next to him, horrified.

"H-Help" I whispered as I reached for them. They high tailed it out of there as fast as they could. I slumped to the bottom of the cage, exhausted. I had been here for close to a couple of hundreds of years.

He started to chain me to the wall with cuffs instead of the small cage. I was unconscious for most of the time I had been in those cuffs. I remember every piece of skin taken from my body. My female human screams rang through the castle. I realized it was only because no one was in the castle.

At least that was what He thought. I could hear their cries of my screams. I could smell their tears. I haven't shed a single tear. In two hundred years, I've never cried.

When he left me there, I could smell the tears get closer. I was barely able to glance at the intruder. It was a slightly tall blonde haired boy, who seemed to be the source of the tears. I smiled tiredly to the boy.

"Don't cry, young one, I will be fine" The boy seemed to cry harder as I spoke those words. I felt my burn into ashes and soon I was reborn. I gasped as my heart started to beat again. "Phoenix" I barely looked at the boy before feeling his touch on my cheek. I flinched, trying to get away.

"I'm sorry, but we are trying to find a way to free you" I nearly started to cry at those words, my smile getting brighter. This seemed to make the young boy smile a little before teleporting off somewhere else in the castle.

I was taken out those cuffs, giving my full strength again. I looked at my rescuer to see it was a red haired man. I shed one tear before turning into my true form and leaving the castle.


End file.
